


I love you

by fonster1



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Jeremy's a sadist, M/M, Rough Sex, slight dub con maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonster1/pseuds/fonster1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard knows what kind of a man takes pleasure in hurting him, what kind of a man grows hard as he wraps his hand around his neck. But he's not entirely sure who is more fucked up, Jeremy for getting off on choking him or himself for actually enjoying it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you

Jeremy was lounged back into his armchair, The Times spread out under his nose. He was reading haphazardly, letting his gaze hover lazily on whatever word looked to be important. He heard the sound of metal struggling into the keyhole and the lock for the front door clicking open. Jeremy cast a glance over at his watch, the little numbers reading 23:36.

By the way that Hammond stumbled into the sitting room and had to steady himself against a wall not to fall over, it was clear he was drunk.

Jeremy looked over at him, laying his newspaper aside and Richard immediately walked over to position himself on Jeremy's lap. Long arms wrapped around his narrow waist pulling him in closer. Jeremy went still for a moment, simply admiring the younger's untidy features. He always seemed so small in his arms, tiny in fact. His hair was short and wiry, but still managed to be soft against his fingers, almost feather like. He reeked of smoke too, but a different brand to the ones he smoked himself. More rustic and bitter. Ever the pikey. 

'Been out drinking have we?'

His voice was low and demanding, authoritarian even. Richard looked at him, eyes heavy with alcohol and coated in the promise of sex. He managed to nod his head in agreement to Jeremy's statement. He always got like this when he'd had one to many to drink. Needy and tense and desperate for release. Jeremy felt Hammond's hard on pressing against his leg already. He couldn't help but grin as Richard try to ignore how his body was aching for touch.

Knowing just how to force him up to the edge, Jeremy brushed his hand over the hard bulge poking out from inside Hammond's jeans causing him to groan and let his head fall against Jeremy's broad shoulder in helpless defeat.

'Naughty'

Jeremy said and tutted under his breath removing his hand and making Richard squirm in deprivation. 

'Please'

Richard whined and in a moment of involuntary yearning, grabbed Jeremy's hand and put it back onto his crotch. Unsurprisingly Jeremy slapped Richard rather harshly across his face causing the younger to whimper and raise his hand to touch his cheek, stinging and starting to turn bright pink.

'Next time daddy'll give you a proper smacking if you don't behave, Richard'

Hammond didn't doubt Jeremy's threat for a second. He rarely did get properly physical, though shoves and slaps were a fairly common occurrence. He could only recall a few times when Jeremy had actually knocked him around. 

Wishing to avoid this Richard refrained from touching himself even though he was growing more desperate by the second. 

'I'll do whatever you want, I'll do whatever- daddy please just-'

Jeremy let one of his big coarse hands wrap around his throat, forcing Richard to cut his pleading short. The need to press harder increased. The thought of who was more fucked up had crossed Richard's mind before. Jeremy for getting off on choking him or himself for enjoying it. 

Richard was beginning to gasp and his large kind eyes started to water. Jeremy felt his pants twitch at the mere sight of him. He loosened his grip, but maintained the steady hold on his throat. What turned him on most wasn't the little tears forming at the corners of Richard's eyes or the helpless little noises he made by the time he finally let him breath. What turned him on the most was how willingly Richard led himself into Jeremy's arms and how he choked so beautifully for him.

Richard's head slumped down slightly and they both were still for a moment, listening to the silence. Jeremy leaned in and pressed his lips to Hammond's right ear.

'Tell daddy what you want'

The hissy whisper burned into his skin. Hammond raised his head again, showing the tears running down his face, glimmering in the light. Jeremy knew that Richard was informed about what kind of a man grew hard as he strangled his partner and that he must understand what he was getting himself into, even if it was the alcohol talking. 

'I.. I need you to help me get off- daddy I need you'

Richard's voice was weak, broken in Jeremy's grip. He felt Hammond's adams apple move slightly under his hand. Jeremy moved to choke him again. Richard knew just how to appeal to him, just how to look up into his eyes, how to breath, how to move, how to cry out and gasp for his breath as Jeremy let go. 

'Stand up' 

He took a few hurried breaths to try and get the blood back to his head and did as he was told, Jeremy following. He slammed Richard against the wall and roughly turned him around, forcing his face into it.

Jeremy's hands reached over Hammond's hipbones and started undoing his belt and the fly for his jeans. The hands were knowing, confident in their actions, rough and fast and bent on hurting him. He felt his trousers being pushed down and heard the sounds of Jeremy struggling to get his own belt open.

He found himself with his arms up by his head and his chest still pressed firmly to the wall. His legs were spread and Jeremy's steady grip keeping him there. 

'Hold nice and still for daddy now'

He pushed inside and Richard choked back a sob burying his head in his sleeve. A sharp stinging sensation rushed through his body and he quickly pulled away in pain. Hammond shivered as Jeremy spat into his hand and used it as a lousy replacement for lube.

He yanked Richard back onto him by his hips and maneuvered him to deepen the bend of his back. Stunned by the sensation of agony as Jeremy ventured deeper and deeper, Richard could only choke on his own pitiful gasps of pain soaked pleasure.

In Jeremy's arms where was no giving, only receiving, hard and without remorse. Richard was still standing with his head in his arms and muffling his cries into his sleeve. Jeremy listened to the noises and let them fuel his desire. His thrusts were harsh and rough making Richard squirm and twitch.

Jeremy hit his prostate and Richard violently jolted as the overwhelming sensation stormed through his body. Quickly Jeremy moved to cover his mouth. Richard was practically screaming into Jeremy's hand now as his thrusts slammed into him. 

Jeremy came with a deep sigh and felt Richard's body tense as he did. He pulled out and placed a last few kisses at the back of Hammond's neck. He turned the wreck of sobbing nerves around from the wall to face him and kissed him on his warm spread lips. The expression on Jeremy's face turned from his usual cheery grin to a look of slight concern.

'Did I make you cry?'

Richard didn't answer but looked rather guiltily into the floor. Jeremy carefully cupped his cheek the sting of the slap he'd received earlier still lingering in his skin. He ran a gentle thumb under his eyes to wipe away some of the tears. Jeremy then pulled away and fiddled the zipper for his trousers up, sitting back down in his armchair and glancing over at Richard still stood against the wall. 

'Come sit on daddy's knee and I'll make it all better'

Richard, rather embarrassed by all the tears wiped his cheeks quickly with the back of his shirt sleeve and limped over to settle himself down on Jeremy again but facing outward this time.

'Hands behind your back, dear'

Richard obliged mindlessly and felt one of Jeremy's hands wrap around both of his wrists as he did, holding them tightly and rendering him once again rather helpless. Jeremy's other hand slid over Richard's thigh and finally wrapped it around his cock. 

Hammond couldn't help the whimper of relief as the hand started jerking him off. Jeremy lay his head carefully on Richard's shoulder, his lips pressed against the smooth tan skin, then raising it again and leaving little kisses by Hammond's ear.

'You've been so good, such a good boy'

Jeremy continued whispering low almost inaudible praises, his hand continuing to stroke and jerk to the rhythm of Hammond's uneven breathing.

He twitched and fought against Jeremy's hand holding his wrists in place but to little avail. With a choked breathy sob Richard came and let the seed dribble down Jeremy's hand that finally let go of him.

Wrists now free, but red with marks that would surely bruise come morning, Jeremy pulled him in for a hug. Richard wrapped his own arms around Jeremy as well. He felt his body finally calming down and the wild buzzing feeling of alcohol and orgasm settle into a tired ache. 

'I love you'

Jeremy murmured and kissed gently up the edge of Richard's jaw. The three little words were usually the note they'd end on. Not an apology but surely near enough. Saying simply 'I'm sorry' seemed wrong and in a sense rather patronizing. 

'Love you t-too daddy'

Richard hurt but was adamant to be content in the moment, happy in Jeremy's lap. Because he knew exactly how bad it was going to sting in the morning.


End file.
